Stan 18: War 4 Earth
Aliens invade Earth, so Stan and Albedo team up to take them out. NOTE: Stan and Albedo swear, but it is censored. Plot A robot is chasing a car. "AHHHHHHHH!" The family yelled, swirving around. There was a ''boom! ''and the car spun around. A large red man with an extra pair of arms was ontop of the hunk of junk. "Boo-yah!" He yelled. He smiled, then glew green, and a blue moth was there. It flew off. Stan landed in his house. He reverted back, and got on his laptop. He was looking up stuff for his history report. Then, a blue Mechamorph teleported in. Stan jumped up and transformed into Goop. "GOOP!" Goop slipped the Mechamorph, but it regained balance. "Wait! It's me! Azmuth!" The Mechamorph said. He grew smaller, and it was Azmuth with the Mechamorph Armour. Goop reverted back. "What Alien Invasion now?" Stan asked ironicly. "Exactly. The Forsaken, a forgotten race of aliens from years ago, is coming back to take over Earth." Azmuth said. "Okay. So I have to fight the Forsaken. Piece of cake." Stan said confidently. "No. Because the Ultramatrix is not complete! The chances of winning are so slim, its like trying to find a purple and pink polka-dotted Vaxasaurian! You are not going into the final battle!" Azmuth yelled. "What? Not complete?" "No..." "The Ultramatrix is a complicated Alien Device. The Ultimatrix was more simple. The Ultramatrix's DNA core is a weaker version of the Ultimatrix's. Otherwise, the Watch works very well. So hand over the Ultramatrix." Azmuth said calmly. "What? You're telling me the Earth is at risk, and you're taking the Ultramatrix away?" Stan asked. "Yes. But, there is something else I will give you in return of the Ultramatrix. This," He showed a AF looking watch "Is the Omnitrix. The ''complete ''Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson's dimension. Well, mostly complete..." Azmuth said. He gave the Omnitrix to Stan, while he removed the Ultramatrix. There was a cut shaped in a X. "Weird." Stan said. He put the Omnitrix on. "The Omnitrix has the Ultimate and Ultra function, Master Control, and a comunicater." Azmuth said. "I'm uploaded the coordinates to the Omnitrix of where they are landing. And landing shortly. Go! Save the Earth!" Azmuth said. Stan transformed into Jetray and flew out the window. Jetray landed and de-transformed. He saw Albedo fighting a blue man with a weird light blue like circuit board pattern on their skin. "Rumin! Get your butt over here!" Albedo yelled. Stan transformed into Way Big and crushed it. He looked over and found a large robot. "Bring it." Way Big challenged. Way Big ran at the Forsaken Robot. Way Big tackled it. The robot shot a blue laser at Way Big, and he skidded back. Way Big shot a laser at the robot, and broke his shoulder off. The Forsaken robot shot missles at Way Big, but he blocked it with his arms. Way Big laughed, but the robot shot something at him, and he fell over. Albedo also transformed. "RAH!" Negative Jetray yelled. He flew around shooting red lasers at the robot. Way Big was glowing blue. Way Big had blue circuit boards all over him. Way Big screamed, and he ripped them off. Way Big got back up, and shot another laser, and Negative Jetray shot a red laser, and the blue and red mixed into a purple laser and the robot was destroied. They both reverted back. "How the h*ll did you get out of Prison X?" Stan asked rudly. FLASHBACK! Albedo was inside Prison X, and he transformed into Grey Matter. He snuck out, then transformed into Alien X and convinced the other Celestialsapien to free him. END FLASHBACK! "So yeah..." "I am so glad I havent gone there." Stan said. There was a CRASH! and a stone bridge-road was broken and cars where falling into the water below. There was a huge bigger than Way Big black, tick looking ship with blue curcuit boards was sending rows and rows of Forsaken towards Albedo and Stan. "Aw crap" Albedo exclaimed. Stan transformed into Swampfire and Albedo transformed into Goop. "Stan! Go save the people, I'll fix the bridge!" Swampfire made a vine bed under the broken bridge, saving the people. Negitive Goop wedged himself in the cracks in the bridge, and the cars fled. Goop slipped down, and transformed into Four Arms. "Stan get them out! I'll hold the bridge up!" Four Arms grunted as he gripped the rubbly bridge with his sweaty red fingers. His vains popped. Swampfire directed the people out under the bridge into the forest for cover. "You can drop it now!" Swampfire yelled. Four Arms released the bridge, and transformed into Big Chill and slipped out. They both de-transformed. "God we're screwed." Stan said. Stan and Albedo ran into the forest, and saw something h*llish. It was a huge moster, with black skin and glowing blue spikes growing out of it's back. It's eyes were red, and it's tail was swinging. Dead people or atleast badly injured citizens lay around it. There was a trickle of blood running down it's lip. It's long, green tounge swiped at it speedily, and left a pink stain on it's black cheek. "Rumin and Albedo. I've heard much about you." The beast said, it's tail swishing around. "Yeah well screw you son of an alien!" Stan said transforming into Cannonbolt, then Ultimate. He crashed into the beast with his spikes drawing blood. Albedo transformed into Humungousaur and kicked the Forsaken Leader into a tree. Ultimate Cannonbolt smashed into him repeadiatly until he was drowning in a pool of his own blood. They de-transformed. "We have to kill the d*mn Forsaken." Albedo said. "Team?" "Team. Atleast until the Forsaken are dead." Stan and Albedo (As Big Chill and Stinkfly respectivly) fly downtown. They landed and de-transformed. They saw a Forsaken ship, Forsaken running out. Stan transformed into Way Big and started running at superspeed toward the ship. It released tentical/wires, and wrapped him up. Albedo jumped up, and transformed into Way Big. Negitive Way Big ripped the wires, and Way Big shot a cosmic laser at it, and it exploded! Way Big and Neg. Way Big got back to back, and started taking out Forsaken robots and ships like flies. Then, they saw it. The mothership. They both stood there, ready for battle. The mothership landed. It aimed lasers at them, then shot. WB and NWB dodged, then went Ultimate. "ULTIMATE WAY BIG!" They yelled. They jumped at the ship, Cosmic Disks ready, then launched them. They shook the ship, and threw it to the ground, then they realized, they were covered in Forsaken. They both blacked out. They woke up inside the ship. A huge, black and grey sphere sat there with a red glowing eye. "RUMIN AND ALBEDO." The sphere said roboticly. "It's the Mother." The Mother levitated up, and laser cannons opened up out of the Mother's head. They aimed at the duo. They slapped their wrists but... No watches. "WONDERING WHERE YOUR WATCHES ARE? I ATE THEM." The Mother said happiliy. She shot the laser, and Stan and Albedo disinigrated. "Now that was anti-climatic wasn't it?" Paradox's voice said. Albedo and Stan with their watches reappeared on the screen, and they transformed into Ultimate Way Big. They jumped at The Mother, and sent her flying outside. They shot Cosmic Disks, and she shot lasers. TBW Characters *Stan Rumin *Albedo *Azmuth Aliens Used *Four Arms *Big Chill *Goop *Jetray *Way Big *Negative Jetray *Swampfire *Negative Goop *Negative Four Arms *Negative Big Chill *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *NegativeHumungousaur Villains *Forsaken *Forsaken Robots *Forsaken Leaders Trivia *The chase from the Video Game was cut out from the movie, and the Forsaken Leader scene was cut out from the game. Category:Episodes Category:Dan Tennyson Category:Stan 14